


Lost

by supermagpie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermagpie/pseuds/supermagpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogun knows, as most do, when he is witnessing something that he should not be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set between the events of Thor and The Avengers -

Hogun knows, as most do, when he is witnessing something that he should not be. It is an ugly sensation, a chill creeping over him, much like walking into a cold room.

Sif is already clothed - standing at her dressing table, her travel bag open before her - but it is clear that he has violated something private nonetheless. She is not one to weep to start with and the sobs that shake her shoulders now are meant for none to gaze on. 

He takes a step back, hoping to depart without notice, the message he carries may wait a further five minutes surely, but her head snaps up as he shifts his weight and her ears catch the clack of his armor in the lull between her breaths. She bristles, head jerking toward him, tears brought to a heel with a ragged gasp.

They stare at each other a long silent second, her amber eyes, rimmed red and still wet, fixed on his with some strange mix of embarrassment and indignation, a misery underlying it that nothing disguises. It is only when Hogun inclines his head to apologize that he realizes what is lying at the top of her pack. 

She had turned the whole training yard upside down in her search for the dagger that morning. Sif was always furious when she lost track of something she deemed important, they had thought nothing of her temper over it, but now that he sees for himself the shape and the color of what she had hastily described he knows the weight of it on her heart a little better.

Stumbling over a gift that Loki had bestowed was enough to give any of them pause these days...

“Forgive my intrusion.” he lowers his head more completely as she catches the line of his gaze and shoves the contents of her pack hastily down, rushing to tie it shut and wipe her face. 

“It’s fine.” she pointedly avoids his eyes, wanting none of the questions she must expect to be asked. 

That she does not wish to speak of it is all that Hogun needs know. She clearly needs more than a moment to collect herself, her hands tremble as she cinches her pack shut and moves to pick it up. She still cannot look at him. 

“Sif.” He does not often call others by name and the sound stills her. “The others are ready to depart.” He says carefully. “I will also be ready, when you are ready.” 

She meets his eyes again then, just for a second. 

“...thank you.”

He turns his back and steps out from the doorway, standing quiet in the hall with hands clasped at his back as she moves around the room behind him. He can hear her pack re-open, a few more things stashed into it, the splash of water at the sink, her short breaths that get longer and steadier. When Sif emerges she looks well enough that none would question whether she had been weeping on first glance.

A neutral mask has fixed in place, her jaw set. She clearly does not wish to come apart again so Hogun will not touch the fragile new shell she has built.

“Ready?” is all he asks, and she nods.

“Let’s not let leave the others waiting."


End file.
